It is common for people attending sporting and similar events to wear hats, most usually in the form of a baseball cap, in colors or bearing the insignia associated with the team or players they support or, for example, colleges they attend. Support for the team is provided by the aggregation of the colors of individual hats in a crowd of supporters. Moreover, supporters wearing such hats often cheer the participants, sing college anthems, or yell out their suggested instructions on what the players should be doing in a particular situation, many possibilities of which may occur during an event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,878 discloses a musical hat that will play an audio at the command of a wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,961 discloses a hat that plays audio and has flashing warning lights. Published United States Patent Application No. 2011/0252540 A1 discloses musical headwear having a pocket into which an electronic audio device can be inserted and removed.